


Первое апреля, или Настоящее чувство юмора

by Cornelia



Category: Aubrey-Maturin Series - Patrick O'Brian
Genre: M/M, Юмор, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornelia/pseuds/Cornelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Действие происходит после событий книги "Master&Commander". Фик выкладывался под ником Оливия Грант.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первое апреля, или Настоящее чувство юмора

_Никогда не доверяй трём вещам:_  
клыкам собаки, заду лошади и улыбке англичанина  
Ирландская поговорка 

Весна выдалась такой ранней, даже для этих широт, что погоду, установившуюся в конце марта, скорее следовало бы назвать летней, чем весенней. Жара, жара, жара царила над мысом Гибралтар и над проливом, в котором веселые античные воды Средиземного моря встречались с пуритански-суровыми волнами Атлантики.

День, шестой день после Благовещенья и последний в марте, клонился к вечеру. Возможно, на вершине Скалы в это время уже было прохладно, но в городе по-прежнему стояла жара. В этот жаркий вечер офицеры военного брига его величества "Софи" вместе с несколькими друзьями собрались в пабе "Три пушки". Пение, смех, звуки голосов, привыкших перекрикивать грохот пушек и рев ветра, наполняли залу. Даже полумрак, царивший в пабе, не мог скрыть сияющего блеска золотых галунов и эполет. Загорелые лица светились радостью. Случайному зрителю трудно было бы поверить, что эти молодые люди - военнопленные, узники слова, что корабль их захвачен врагом, и что через некоторое время им предстоит предстать перед военным судом. Сейчас они от души веселились - весна, сила, молодость и искренняя вера в непобедимость британского флота не позволяли им предаваться унынию. Кроме того в "Трех пушках" подавали отличное вино, и трактирщик, угрюмый пожилой испанец, как раз отправился в подвал за очередным кувшином.

Вечеринка была в самом разгаре. Все прислушивались к оживленному разговору Джека Обри, капитана, вернее, бывшего капитана "Софи" и его ближайшего друга и корабельного врача доктора Стивена Метьюрина. Друзья наглядно подтверждали старую истину, гласящую, что противоположности притягиваются. Высокого, крупного - злые языки сказали бы даже толстого - Обри, с яркими русыми волосами и золотым эполетом капитана-лейтенанта на левом плече, невозможно было не заметить даже среди одетых в великолепные флотские мундиры товарищей. Рядом с ним невысокий и тощий доктор, в потрепанном черном сюртуке, казался вдвое меньше и бледнее, чем был на самом деле. Звучный голос капитана без труда был бы слышен со шканцев линейного корабля по всей верхней палубе, - хотя Обри предстояло еще далеко продвинуться по служебной лестнице, прежде чем командовать линейным кораблем. Доктор же обычно говорил тихо и сдержанно, правда, сейчас, когда он отвечал на вопрос Обри, голос его звучал довольно резко.

\- А вот и нет! - торжествующе воскликнул капитан Обри, который как никто другой умел получать удовольствие от собственного остроумия. - Вот и нет. Все дело в том, мой дорогой Стивен, что этот гусь, был вовсе не гусь, а гусыня. А! Как вы? Поняли?

Стол взорвался хохотом. Ученый джентльмен наморщил нос и сокрушенно покачал головой, всем своим видом пытаясь показать, что не находит шутку удачной. Но на веселящихся моряков это не произвело никакого впечатления.

\- А! Доктор, не помогла вам ваша ориентология? - Обри похлопал друга по спине, но несколько не рассчитал силы. Стивен, чуть не ткнувшийся носом в стол, сердито пробурчал:

\- Орнитология.

\- Что орнитология?

\- Наука о птицах, капитан Обри, - орнитология, а не ориентология.

\- Ну как бы она ни называлась, что-то она вам не помогла сориентироваться. Ха-ха, может вам одолжить компас, Стивен?

Новый взрыв хохота, юный лейтенант, икнув, начал падать под стол, но был подхвачен и возвращен на место. Стивену оставалось только нехотя посмеяться вместе со всеми.

\- Вот и наше вино! - воскликнул Обри, подхватывая кувшин из рук трактирщика и наполняя бокалы. - Еще вина? Выпьем, Стивен!

***

Узкие улочки были темны и пустынны, и лишь кошачьи вопли изредка нарушали тишину. Друзья оказались поздними гуляками. Они оба чувствовали, что булыжная мостовая слегка покачивается под ногами, и эта неустойчивость, свойственная скорее морю, чем суше, погрузила их в некоторую задумчивость. Джек что-то напевал себе под нос, Стивен молчал.

\- Знаешь, Джек, - произнес он наконец, - как твой друг я должен сказать кое-что о твоем чувстве юмора.

Песенка оборвалась на полуслове.

\- О моем чувстве юмора? - озадаченно повторил Джек.

\- Да, твои упражнения в остроумии, они, знаешь, не всегда удачны. Вот не далее чем сегодня…

\- А! - воскликнул Джек, чья вера в собственное остроумие была тверда и непоколебима. - Дорогой мой доктор, - начал он, обнимая Стивена за плечи.

Рука Джека была тяжелой и горячей, а вечер слишком теплым, и вообще Стивен не любил подобные проявления чувств. Он сердито отстранился, движение получилось не очень ловким. Джек подхватил его под локоть и спокойно продолжил:

\- Мой дорогой Стивен, должен сказать, что это твое чувство юмора оставляет желать лучшего. Мое же в полном порядке! Проверенно многими годами на флоте. И эта чудесная старая шутка про гуся…

\- Вот именно, очень старая шутка. Она была старой, еще когда я учился в Дублине. Неудивительно, что я попался - я просто не вспомнил про нее. И, должен сказать, что то, как эта старая шутка, известная любому ребенку, развеселила присутствующих, свидетельствует отнюдь не в пользу их чувства юмора. На твоем месте я бы поостерегся утверждать, будто военная служба оттачивает остроумие.

Воспоминания о растерянном лице друга, пойманного на шутке, которая известна любому ребенку, настроили Обри на благодушный лад, и он примирительно произнес:.

\- Уверяю тебя, чувство юмора для моряка, особенно для офицера королевского флота, вещь незаменимая. Хорошая шутка за столом кают-компании - веселые офицеры, веселые и счастливые офицеры - счастливая команда. Я помню, лорд Нельсон...

\- О Иисус, Мария, только не это, - пробормотал Стивен, чей вежливый интерес к великому адмиралу иссяк уже много месяцев назад. - Джек, я просто должен был сказать, что…

Обри не дал ему договорить.

\- Англичанину никогда не придет в голову боятся хорошей шутки. Может быть испанцам или французам, или ирландцам, у них ведь даже поговорка есть про англичан и кусачих быков, - они наконец дошли до постоялого двора, Джек открыл дверь и, как с ним часто случалось, не подумав, закончил:

\- Вот поэтому мы их всегда и били. Ох! Извини, - воскликнул он, застыв в дверях.

\- Позволь пройти, - ледяным голосом бросил Стивен.

\- Честное слово, я… - начал Джек и замолчал, не найдя нужных слов. Мэтьюрин был наполовину ирландцем, и высказывание Обри было в высшей степени неудачным, о чем, конечно, следовало подумать заранее.

\- Единственное, что тебя извиняет, Джек - то, что ты пьян - произнес Стивен уже на лестнице, и тут же споткнулся о ступеньку. Джек, виновато сопевший у него за спиной, врезался в него, и они уцепились друг за друга, с трудом удержав равновесие.

\- Ну, возможно, мы оба несколько… - смущенно пробормотал Обри

Стивен ничего не ответил. Он был слишком зол, чтобы найти подходящий ответ, и ему совершенно не нравилось направление, которое принял их разговор.

***

Комната, которую занимали Джек и Стивен в постоялом дворе, обладала единственным сомнительным достоинством - видом на Главную улицу города. Это было маленькое тесное помещение с двумя узкими кроватями, парой стульев и платяным шкафом. Однако в городе, находившемся в центре военных действий и переполненном моряками и солдатами, даже эта комната считалась офицерской привилегией.

Впрочем, много ли нужно двум молодым людям? Место, куда можно добрести поздней ночью, упасть на койку и забыться на несколько часов крепким сном. К тому же Стивен часто оставался ночевать в госпитале, а Джек тоже часто оставался… где-то еще. Поднявшись вверх по лестнице, бесконечной из-за неприятного молчания, повисшего между ними, они, не зажигая лампы, разделись и некоторое время лежали в полной тишине. В окне сияла луна, и пятно серебристого света на стене показалось Стивену похожим на альбатроса, которого он никогда не видел.

\- Стивен, - громко прошептал Джек - Стивен, ты что, правда обиделся?

Но Стивен решил хранить ледяное молчание и задышал спокойнее, чтобы Джек подумал, что он спит. Не дождавшись ответа тот вздохнул, зевнул и вскоре оглушительно захрапел.

Несколько минут Стивен терпел, рассматривая "альбатроса" сквозь полусомкнутые ресницы, потом вскочил с кровати и со всей силой долго сдерживаемой злости ткнул Джека под ребра. Злости накопилось много, поэтому удар получился чувствительный. Обри охнул и забормотал сквозь сон.

\- Ну что ты, моя дорогая, я ведь не делаю ничего дурного. Позволь мне только...

\- Повернуться на бок! Быстро! - скомандовал Стивен.

\- Ага, - Джек перевернулся на бок, обнял подушку и снова крепко уснул с блаженной улыбкой на лице.

В комнате теперь было совсем тихо, но сон никак не шел к Стивену. Все его существо взывало о мести. Конечно, вызывать на дуэль из-за глупой шутки и пьяной болтовни - нелепое бретерство, но хорошенько проучить Обри Стивену хотелось нестерпимо.

\- Чувство юмора, чертово чувство юмора, - бормотал он, ворочаясь в постели. Остатки опьянения улетучились, оставив лишь раздражение и бессонницу.

\- С врагом надо бороться его же оружием, - наконец сказал он сам себе. - Я должен как следует разыграть Обри, сбить с него эту английскую жизнерадостность и бездумное имперское нахальство.

Но нет ничего труднее и мучительнее, чем придумывать шутки на заказ. Луна медленно ползла за окном, и вместе с ней ползла по стене полоса света, больше уже не похожая на альбатроса. Стивен отметал один за другим разные варианты розыгрыша, находя их либо слишком тяжеловесными, либо глупыми. Почти рассвело и он, потеряв надежду придумать хоть что-то достойное, начал было засыпать, но тут вдруг нужная идея явилась и засияла перед ним ярко, как утренняя звезда.

Несомненно, и на суше случаи, когда мужчины желали от других мужчин того, что принято искать в обществе дам, относились к разряду щекотливых и могли служить как источником пикантных анекдотов, так и поводом для шантажа. На флоте же, где содомия каралась смертью, и где долгие недели в море почти каждого моряка ставили перед искушением удовлетворить свои плотские желания с кем-нибудь из товарищей по плаванию, к теме этой относились особенно трепетно. Обри не был исключением, и хотя утверждал, что разбирается в данном вопросе ничуть не хуже, чем во всех прочих нюансах флотской жизни, на деле, как успел заметить Стивен, чаще смущался или же проявлял более подходящую юному мичману наивность, чем искушенность старого морского волка.

И без всякого сомнения, Джек будет очень смущен, ошарашен, и почувствует себя в крайне неловком и нелепом положении, если Стивен с должной серьезностью расскажет, что давно уже питает к нему чувства, несколько отличные от глубокой дружеской привязанности, к тому же греховные и запретные.

Стивен как-то разделил постель с мужчиной, не столько по природному влечению, сколько из неутомимого любопытства. Удовлетворив же любопытство и обнаружив, что в подобных отношениях можно найти определенное удовольствие, он решил, что все же предпочитает дам, однако придерживался весьма свободных взглядов и не склонен был ни осуждать, ни смущаться, и не сомневался, что вполне сможет сыграть роль.

Естественно, подобная шутка не предназначалась для посторонних глаз и ушей, но Стивен и не жаждал публичной демонстрации своего превосходства. Маленький личный триумф - вот что ему было нужно. В самое ближайшее время, да что там, вот прямо завтра, он претворит свою идею в жизнь.

Убаюканный предвкушением мести, Стивен задремал. Ему снилось, что он играет в шахматы с Наполеоном, и что, если он победит, война закончится. Партия складывалась очень удачно, Бонапарт повелся на хитрую уловку с конем, и следующим ходом Стивен должен был поставить мат, но громкий возглас "Доброе утро!" разбудил его.

Джек вообще был живчиком, но по утрам энергия в нем просто била ключом.

\- Иди к черту, - пробормотал Стивен.

\- Сегодня первое апреля.

\- Первое апреля? - Стивен приоткрыл один глаз и зевнул. - А я и забыл…

\- Как ты думаешь, поверит мне наш первый лейтенант, если я скажу ему, что решил нарушить слово, собираюсь захватить рыбачью лодку и плыть на ней бить французов?

\- Нет, - отрезал Стивен и накрылся одеялом с головой.

\- Ну ладно, - протянул Джек. - Счастливо, увидимся вечером.

Но Стивен не ответил - он снова уснул.

***

Первый день апреля соперничал с последним мартовским днем синевой неба и жарким солнцем. Те моряки, которые не были связаны словом, как офицеры "Софи", проклиная жару, трудились в порту с самого рассвета, готовя фрегаты и бриги к новым сражениям.

Стивен проснулся довольно поздно и сразу отправился в госпиталь. Скорби человеческие не зависят от календарных дат, а потому работы у него и его коллег было столько, что развлекаться, шутить и разыгрывать друг друга, как полагается в день дурака, у них не было ни сил, ни времени.

\- Ну что же, - сказал доктор Уинброу, протирая операционный стол не слишком чистой тряпкой, - прекрасно поработали, коллега.

Он развернул бумажный сверток и положил на стол пирог.

\- Доктор Мэтьюрин, передайте мне скальпель, будьте любезны. И вон там в углу в кармане моего сюртука - бутылка отличной мадеры. Вы ведь не откажетесь разделить со мной ужин? Надеюсь, моя супруга не вздумала подшутить надо мной, и этот пирог с почками - действительно пирог с почками.

\- Кстати, о почках, не думаю, что этот бедняга с "Ганнибала" выживет, - произнес Стивен, протягивая доктору Уинброу скальпель. И только в этот момент он вспомнил о своих планах на вечер. - Увы, искренне сожалею, но не смогу воспользоваться вашим приглашением. Я совсем забыл, я должен встретится с другом сегодня вечером.

\- Ах, очень жаль, коллега, - задумчиво проговорил доктор, отрезая кусок пирога. - Хм, кажется, действительно с почками… Надеюсь, вас ждет приятный вечер.

\- Весьма, - пробормотал Стивен, - весьма приятный.

И на этом он откланялся.

Выйдя из госпиталя, Стивен дошел вдоль гавани до Кафедральной площади и остановился у фонтана, соображая, свернуть ему налево, к Скале, или же идти прямо к дому, в котором они остановились. От размышлений о том, совершает ли Джек по его совету длительные прогулки на Скалу, чтобы сбросить лишний вес, или же проводит время в каком-нибудь трактире, набирая еще пару фунтов, доктора отвлек юный Бэббингтон, мичман с "Софи", возбужденно завопивший ему прямо в ухо:

\- Сэр, сэр, добрый вечер, сэр! Вы знаете, собака мистера Дальзиля поймала за хвост обезьяну. Пойдемте посмотрим, сэр. Настоящая гибралтарская обезьяна.

\- Мистер Бэббингтон, у гибралтарских, или, как они на самом деле называются, варварийских обезьян нет хвоста.

Бэббингтон повертел в руках соломенную шляпу и взглянул на Стивена.

\- Извините, сэр, - виновато пробормотал он, - сегодня первое апреля.

\- О да, - улыбнулся Стивен. - Все в порядке мистер Бэббингтон, но вам следовало бы получше подготовить вашу шутку. Кстати, вы не знаете, где я могу найти капитана Обри?

Глаза Бэббингтона вспыхнули энтузиазмом.

\- На Скале, сэр! Вы собираетесь разыграть ка…

\- Мистер Бэббингтон, что вы такое говорите?

\- Ой! - мальчик испуганно прижал шляпу к груди. - Извините.

\- Хорошего вечера, мистера Бэббингтон.

***

Широкая каменистая дорога взбиралась на Скалу. Выше и выше, между высоких валунов и тощих горных сосенок к старой мавританской крепости, в которой размещался солдатский гарнизон, и дальше к самой вершине.

Стивен поднимался не торопясь. Как только доктор Уинброу сможет обойтись без его помощи, он одолжит у Джека подзорную трубу и непременно проведет целый день, с самого рассвета и до заката, на Скале, наблюдая за птицами, которых, согласно свидетельствам уважаемых орнитологов, здесь водилось великое множество.

Остановившись в третий раз, чтобы полюбоваться шумной ссорой аистов, передыхавших в Гибралтаре по дороге из Африки в Европу, он вдруг понял, что волнуется и откладывает осуществление своего плана, сам того не осознавая.

Крайне недовольный собой, он свернул с дороги и присел на камень. За день в госпитале он совсем не имел времени, чтобы хорошенько обдумать как, собственно, он будет себя вести. Ночью у него не возникло и тени сомнения в том, что разыграть Джека не составит особого труда, однако сейчас он вынужден был признаться себе, что основания для беспокойства имелись.

В теорией особых проблем не было. Он в свое время просмотрел несколько томов Ричардсона и ему подобных авторов и был уверен, что вполне представляет себе, как говорят о любви в современном обществе. С практической же стороной дело обстояло несколько сложнее. В свои неполные тридцать лет Стивен влюблялся дважды, не считая легких увлечений. Первый раз дело до признаний не дошло, а вспоминая второй случай, Стивен никак не мог назвать свои попытки объясниться удачными. Возможно, полная потеря дара речи и готовность вслед за тем потерять сознание достаточно убедительно свидетельствуют о пылкой страсти, но он не находил в себе ни желания, ни актерского таланта, чтобы разыграть эту сцену.

\- Нет, нет, - решительно заявил он выглянувшей из-за дерева обезьяне, - давайте вернемся к Ричардсону.

Стивен обдумывал, что и как он будет говорить, как будто составлял план статьи. И через несколько минут его речь, вернее его любовная исповедь, была готова. Он поднялся на ноги и отправился дальше, полный решимости довести свою задумку до конца и не отвлекаясь больше ни на кружащих в небе исключительно редких белогорлых орлов, ни на обезьянье семейство, которое сопровождало его вдоль дороги.

Он не знал точно, где искать Джека, но капитан Обри, по мнению Стивена, был из тех людей, которых гораздо труднее спрятать, нежели найти. И вскоре его поиски увенчались успехом. У поворота, где дорога огибала нагромождение серого песчанника, он услышал пение и вскоре увидел Джека, сидящего на большом валуне.

\- Десять наших парней остались лежать в Бискайском заливе на дне.

Это была одна из тех песен, в которых мотив и слова незатейливы, но которые столь естественно и искренне выражают чувства простые и понятные, что не оставляют равнодушными даже ценителей более изысканной музыки. Стивен остановился, невольно заслушавшись. И когда песня, довольно длинная, наконец закончилась тишина вечерних сумерек показалась особенно пронзительной, и ему совсем расхотелось шутить, а захотелось просто посидеть на камнях и смотреть на пролив далеко внизу, пока он не станет совсем черным и пока луна не взойдет. В это мгновение Джек обернулся и воскликнул.

\- А, это ты Стивен. Как тихо ты подкрался! Как Тифон.

\- Господи спаси, почему как Тифон?

\- А! Ну ты наверняка помнишь. Змей Тифон за кем-то охотился у Овидия.

\- Ах да. Пифон.

Античная мифология несколько сбила Стивена с толку. Он переступил с ноги на ногу.

Собственно, никакой причины, чтобы медлить с осуществлением плана, у него больше не было. Стивен шагнул чуть в сторону, так, чтобы солнце освещало лицо его друга, а его собственное лицо оставалось в тени. О преимуществе подобного положения при карточной игре, в чем-то очень сходного с преимуществом в ветре, к которому так стремятся моряки во время сражения, рассказал ему один шулер, и Стивен счел, что и для игры, которую он задумал это будет весьма полезным. Он кашлянул.

\- Джек, я должен непременно сказать тебе…

\- Да?

Обри настороженно прищурился, и Стивен сообразил, что и слова, и интонация получились слишком похожими на начало вчерашнего, так неприятно закончившегося разговора. Желая смягчить впечатление, он взял Джека за руку. Тот поднял брови, но ответил на рукопожатие, и на несколько секунд пальцы Стивена утонули в большой ладони. Доктор поздравил себя с удачной импровизацией и продолжил:

\- Я не знаю как ты отнесешься к тому, что я собираюсь сказать, но молчать дольше было бы с моей стороны совершенной трусостью.

Несмотря на некоторую заминку в самом начале, дело пошло как по маслу. Слова складывались сами собой, естественно и выразительно. Джек слушал, распахнув глаза и приоткрыв рот от изумления, предзакатное солнце освещало его лицо, и Стивен ясно видел как сквозь загар проступает густой румянец.

Никогда ранее Стивен не испытывал такого прилива красноречия."Удивительная подлость, - подумал он, вспоминая полуобморочное состояние, в которое он приходил при встречах со своей последней любовью. - Если бы я тогда говорил так же складно...". Он подумал, не добавить ли под конец пару цитат из Горация, но счел это слишком сложным для своего слушателя

\- Я просто хотел, чтобы ты знал, Джек, - завершил он свою речь и опустил глаза.

Потом не выдержал и украдкой глянул на Обри с тщательно скрываемым злорадством. Тот стоял перед ним, все еще с открытым ртом, и вся его большая фигура выражала крайнее смущение и замешательство. Джек сцепил руки за спиной, затем взмахнул ими и прижал ладонь к груди.

\- Стивен, я... - он запнулся, а потом продолжил - В общем, я это... Ну как сказать... Я и не думал... А ты это, в общем... Ну.

Стивен собирался дослушать этот шедевр ораторского искусства, а потом произнести сакраментальное "С первым апреля", но тут понял, что договаривать Джек не собирается. Он инстинктивно отступил назад, Джек шагнул ему навстречу. Впервые, за исключением разве что самого начала их знакомства, явное превосходство Обри в физической силе заставило Стивена почувствовать себя крайне неуютно. Впрочем, было ясно, что Джек ни в коей мере не собирался причинить ему вред, напротив он очень деликатно взял Стивена за плечи и посмотрел на него сверху вниз, улыбаясь доброжелательно и даже нежно. В замешательстве Стивен запрокинул голову, встретившись с сияющим взглядом. Джек закрыл глаза. Совершенно бесполезная мысль: "Любопытно, волосы у него светлые, а ресницы темные" сменилась в сознании Стивена сердитым: "Мерзавец меня разыгрывает" и, наконец, решительным: "Ну посмотрим, Обри, как далеко ты готов зайти ради шутки…".

***  
На следующее утро Стивен стоял у окна комнаты на постоялом дворе "Веселая вдовушка". Под окном шумел уже проснувшийся город. По пыльной улице спешили в порт хмурые с похмелья матросы, гордо шагал молодой лейтенант, старуха несла в корзинке молчаливого гуся. Но ни солнечный зайчик блеснувший на одной из ярко начищенных медных пуговиц лейтенанта, ни юные мичманы бегущие наперегонки с пронзительными воплями, не привлекли внимание Стивена, глубоко погруженного в собственные мысли и воспоминания о минувшем вечере.

Он был озадачен, смущен и, кажется, очень счастлив, и никак не мог подобрать верных слов для своих чувств.

\- Да… - сказал он наконец, задумчиво почесав в затылке. - Да… Похоже, Джек был прав, и у меня действительно неладно с чувством юмора.

Высказав эту глубокую мысль, Стивен обнаружил, что губы его расплываются в совершенно идиотской счастливой улыбке.

\- Догнал, догнал! - закричал юный Бэббингтон, ударив товарища по плечу. - Теперь ты водишь!

И развернувшись мальчишки побежали по Главной улице к гавани, где в Гибралтарском проливе пуритански-суровые воды Атлантики встречались с веселыми античными волнами Средиземного моря.


End file.
